"Hey" by Egovert
Hey is a song by rappers Egovert and Kil. Lyrics EGOVERT Morning, what you're about to experience is fucking ignorant as fuck Hey Morteh You done fucked up! You really did Morteh Morteh, mm You really did (GANG!) EGOVERT Hey! (Hi!) Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Skrr skrr) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (P-p-p-p-pew) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking (Uh, uh, uh) Hey! Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Bitch come top me) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (Brr brr brr brr brrah) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking 1: EGOVERT Slob on my knob like a Juicy J song (Haha) Dive in the pussy like my name is Trey Songz (Skrr) Throw your ass off stage like a Disney Akon (Shaka) Your bitch swallow nuts, she want all my acorns (Ahuh) She wanna throw that top off the molly, be careful lockjaw (Shoo shoo shoo) She wanna fuck, but she like it rough, got marks on my back like claws (Aw) Back grade 9, had a dry ass line, on my chest? T-shirt, that's Jaws (Skrr skrr skrr) She wanna call, but she crust as fuck, whole time screen be on pause I could've been on TeenNick, but then I did some drugs (Grah) I wish I had a butler who was female, I’d fuck (Yes) Bitch, I am a feminist, so don’t call her slut Cucumber in my Juul, but my c- in her butt (Grah) EGOVERT Hey! (Hi!) Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Skrr skrr) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (P-p-p-p-pew) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking (Uh, uh, uh) Hey! Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Bitch come top me) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (Brr brr brr brr brrah) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking (Vroom) 2: KIL Bumps on your body like chicken pox (Skrrt) When my whole dick in a box she gon’ open it She got my kids on her sofa, she riding my dick like a horse on a polo shirt (Shush) That isn't Ralph tho, I don’t sell pounds though (Fuck) That shit be smelling (Bah), I'm copping an ounce You calling me Cory 'cause I'm in your household (I'm in your household) I’m on your block or your street like Elmo When I eat the pussy I use utensils (Bam bam bam) Hit it from the front, tell that bitch, "No offense, though" (Rah rah) Running with a stick for self defense, but she gripping on my stick like she learning Kendo (Skrr skrr) Bitch good scent like Yankee Candle (Eh eh) I don’t leave bread like Hansel and Gretel EGOVERT, KIL at your local Petco Got her bent over like static stretch though EGOVERT Hey! (Hi!) Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Skrr skrr) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (P-p-p-p-pew) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking (Uh, uh, uh) Hey! Is your neck game sloppy? (Skrr skrr) Neck so good, like an ostrich, bitch come top me (Bitch come top me) Hey! I heard these niggas wanna pop me (Brr brr brr brr brrah) I told them wait in line, there’s a lot of niggas talking Why It Rocks # The song is very energetic and has a lot of great hype. # Both Egovert and Kil flow well on the track. # Some great wordplay. # The bass on the production goes hard. # The music video is pretty interesting. Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos